


A Last Night's Dance

by Celestiar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Keith has a crush on Lance ever since middle school, M/M, Shiro is Keith's brother, broganes, oblivious lance, prom night AU, slightly jealous Lance, soft boys with soft hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiar/pseuds/Celestiar
Summary: Prom is coming closer and people are settling dates for the night.Somewhere inbetween Keith struggles to confess a crush he had since middle school and to invite him for the dance.Relationships sucked and so did he in social interaction. Which was not really helpful at all.----A last time he mustered up all the courage he had.He took a deep breath, released the air after counting to ten. Then he opened his eyes, the sternest look on his face.Okay, he was ready!Almost casually he took a step forward.Standing there, his head held high and completely focused, he shouted over half the baseball field.“Ey, McClain!”





	A Last Night's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!  
> I've been quiet for a while now, huff huff. However that didn't mean I was lazy, but that I was endulging myself in my thirst for Klance.  
> As destiny wanted I ended up writing one or another short story about the two of them and this is one of the works from this collection.
> 
> We're in a high school AU here, no Voltron existing, just some school boys in their daily struggles of life.  
> Oh, and Keith is Shiro's brother!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the broader story to this little headcanon I had a while ago.  
> Please note that english is not my native language as you proceed.  
> The narration perspective changes once so don't be confused :3  
> And now, have fun

It were four weeks until prom.

Keith stood in front of his locker fumbling around with the remaining books and binders that were left in there. It was not like a lot of people were still here, the school term at Garrison Academy was almost over. The last exam for the senior year students had ended two hours prior and now Keith was rearranging his material and tried to figure out which documents in particular would be useful for him in future. Well, not many of them, so he guessed. He was more than certain that essay writing or ethnic education would be pretty useless for his bachelor's degree in astrophysics.  
Unlike most students he already got admitted into his university of desire; well, makeshift-admittance. He still had to hand in his graduation certificate later, but he already passed the entrance exam some time during last winter term when everyone else was still joking around about their last semester coming closer and their last months together before all of them would part their ways to dive into the cold water of adulthood and self-responsibility.  
It was a good feeling to know that his place was a safe one. Now Keith could already start worrying about making himself homey in his new little apartment he found. It was about 15 minutes of walk away from the campus, pretty small, but perfect for his sporadic way of living, and he would move in in a bit less then two months. He was excited! But really? There was one thing he'd really miss – living together with his brother. No, they weren't related by blood, but there was no one on this planet he loved more than his sibling. His real parents he never got to know.

Closing his locker the Kogane recollected his thoughts and tried to think about what else was left there to take care of before his actual graduation. There were still two more things to do.  
When he turned around he realized that people around him were murmuring and staring more intensely then they usually did. Some staring was normal, he was a good student and maybe catching the slightest bit of attention with his special fondness of the 80's, not only in terms of his music taste. Most times he was seen wearing a bright red jacket, not quite long, with some white applications. His hair was perfectly arranged in a hairstyle that mean tongues assaulted as 'mullet'. Not like Keith Kogane cared about such minor details as insults from people with no taste in music and clothing at all. Why was this trend-hunting most high school students were busy with even such a big deal? Was taste something so inconsistent that it was changed every three weeks as soon as some mysterious new celebrity promoted something new? He really couldn't understand all of this …

Just now he noticed that someone was approaching him. It was a girl, a few inches taller than him. Her silky smooth blond hair was bouncing with every step, it was tied up in a high pony tail and glistening in the light of the afternoon that slipped through the window. A pair of intelligent blue eyes was watching him.  
He knew her. They had spanish classes together if he remembered right. Her accent had been flawless and her speech was fluent in this foreign tongue. Her name was … Ashley? Abby? Aubrey …? He couldn't right remember.  
She came to a stop right in front of him. All eyes were on the two of them.  
Nodding her a fast “G'd afternoon” he signified his wish to leave now. He shouldered his bag and tried to pass through. But she stopped him.  
“Keith?”, she addressed, looking at him expectantly, “Would you mind giving me a minute of your time?”  
Carefully she placed a hand on his shoulders, stopping him from escaping.  
“What is it?”, the Kogane wanted to know. The stares in his back were surely getting uncomfortable and all he wanted was to drop this conversation as fast as possible.  
The tall blonde girl adjusted herself in front of him. Much to Keith's discomfort she made eye contact; but he didn't turn his head away.  
“I'd hereby like to invite you to attend prom with me.”, she stated clearly with a glimpse of authority in her voice.  
The Kogane choked internally. He tried his best not to wrinkle his forehead. She liked to – _what?_

“I'm sorry.” That was all of his casual answer he gave her. “That's a nice offer, but I politely have to decline. I already have a date for prom night.”  
Carefully he removed her hand from his shoulder, giving her a small but considerate nod of his head as he waved his goodbyes.  
Everyone stared at him.  
Their mouths had fallen open.  
No one ever had dared to turn down a request from the school's most beautiful and wanted girl. Well, now there was one – and his name was Keith Kogane.

 

“Hey, little brother! Need a ride home?”  
Someone lowered the window of an old rusty sports car as Keith passed through the entrance of Garrison Academy. The raven-haired boy turned around to look where the voice emerged from, just to see a broad-built, athletic looking man with black hair similar to his own waving at him. His sides were shaved off and a tuft of black covered his forehead.  
Instantly Keith's face lit up. “Takashi!!!”  
Oh, what a pleasant surprise! The Kogane's adoptive brother had been out of town for so long. Actually it had been a week only but to a lonely high schooler's heart it felt like an eternity. Takashi had been out jobwise and checking out some new apartments for the time there was less space needed and his little brother wouldn't be around anymore.  
“I thought you won't be back before next monday?”  
The man behind the steering wheel stiffled a laugh. “Well I am and no one can stop me to celebrate the end of my baby brother's school time with him.” He gave him a warm, loving smile and immediately Keith started to feel so much better than he did earlier. Those awkward stares were still felt when he had long left the hallway where a billion eyes were piercing through him. “Now, hop in, pipsqueak. We're going out for some steak now and then how about we finally get you a decent suit? You know, there is this very important event coming up, the most important one in the life of every high schooler.” There was this mischievous grin on his lips that probably meant nothing good. But really? This was nothing Takashi had to tell him twice!  
With a happy whistle Keith opened the passenger's door and buckled himself into the seat. “My body is ready!!”, he smirked …. Then shoved his elbow in the older one's side mumbling an “And _don't_ call me pipsqueak! I'm almost as tall as you now.”  
Takashi laughed softly as the engine jumped into motion. Some old habits just never changed.

  
  


“So, anything new I should know about?”, the older one asked him.  
Keith stood on a little podium, a shop assistant scurrying around him.  
“Mr. Kogane, can you lift your right arm, please?”  
Keith did so, a zap of a tape measure was to be heard as the tailor checked for the right size to finally find this young man a fitting piece of clothing. The two gentlemen had walked into that tailor shop three hours prior. And they were extremely hard to satisfy as it seemed. For someone who always said he didn't care much for his looks Keith actually took a lot of time for everything to go hand in hand and took a good care that every piece of fabric fitted flawlessly.  
“Physics exam was a piece of cake I guess.”, he replied and whined as a pin stabbed him into his upper hip. Ugh. What a nuisance! “I'm more than positive I passed this one with ease.”  
“That's the spirit!”  
Takashi was sitting in a comfortable armchair and watching – quite amused – as his baby brother went through the torture of tailors and the pains of a high school graduate. Hah, that brought up memories!  
“I expect nothing less from a soon-to-be top-notch astro physician of the house of Shirogane.”  
Shirogane, this should be mentioned, was Takashi's last name. Because they both had different parents their last names weren't identical.  
Keith gave him a sound of resignation. “Pfft. Stop boasting, Shiro! _You_ better finish university before _I_ do!”  
“Stand still, Mr. Kogane.”, the shop assistant reminded him. He was moving around too much as he talked!  
“On it, on it, little brother, don't worry about me there!” Again Takashi laughed his soft laughter. Something that was so typical for him. He seemed so broad and intimidating sometimes. But Keith knew better than anyone else on the whole planet, that this big guy, snuggled comfortably into the fine cushions of a semi-expensive tailor shop, actually was the softest, kindest teddy bear the world had ever seen. He was that type of dude that couldn't manage to _not_ see a little stray kitten and bring it home, even if there were already twentyfive other kittens of the same origin waiting for him.  
But now his smile shifted into a more curious look. “Speaking of 'on it', how is your to-do-list going? Today was your last day of school.”  
“Working on it.”, Keith replied simply.  
He knew there wasn't much time left until his actual graduation, let alone that there was only one more chance to actually complete his list about what he wanted to achieve during his high school life. But sometimes it was more complicated than expected. Especially in this case …  
“So, how about your ball date?”, his older brother wanted to know.  
He was a bit _too_ curious about his personal affairs in Keith's opinion.  
“I got invited today.”, he answered with his teeth clenched tightly. Simply remembering it gave him the creeps.  
“According to the look on your face it was not your person of desire, was it?”  
Oh, really? He could tell? Wow! Mind blown!!  
The Kogane sighed. “It was a girl from my spanish class. Ashley Rice or so, I don't really remember. I've talked to her one or two times during lesson only.”  
“You mean Ashlyn Rice? _The_ Ashlyn Rice? Tall, blond, babysoft, flawless skin, loves to wear heels and always carries around a pastel-green cotton bag with tons of badges?”  
“Uh … yeah? You know her?”  
Now this was new to Keith! Her and Keith should be the same age if he wasn't wrong there.  
Shiro gave him a scandalized look. “Oh, you know nothing, my sweet innocent little brother. Ashlyn Rice was like the star of the show, even in her freshman year. All the guys in my class were after her and she was topic number one and always first place on those horrible 'girls I wanna do before I leave high school' rankings.” Not that Shiro had owned one of those lists. Nope, everyone but he of course!  
Right, sometimes Keith forgot that they had spent one year together at Garrison. The Shirogane had his last year ahead of him when his brother graduated from middle school into the same school he was attending. His heart died a thousand deaths the first time his cute little boy had called him 'Takashi-senpai', the squishiest cheeks a little pouty with the little remains of some babyfat on them that got lost quickly in the next few months. Ow, Keith had been such an adorable little someone! He had been a head and a half smaller than him and this stubborn look of a spoilt little child on his face, but more a little shy crybaby than anything else inside. Takashi had been head over heels for him, even as he later grew into a grumpy, introvert young adult with zero interest in his social skills. In his eyes Keith still was this his adorable, little babyboy.  
His babyboy who got asked out by the daydream of probably every high school boy existing.  
“How did you answer?”, he now curiously wanted to know, certain that quite a few people envied Keith for this. “Not the girl you wanted to ask you, eh?”  
Keith didn't really seem to have caught the joke in his words. Shiro was only nagging, after all he knew what was up with the younger one's little concerns. He knew that Keith had kinda cried nights and nights over it. Not like this stubborn someone would ever admit it, but deep inside he just really, really wanted to ask his old crush out. And that had been kind of an issue for him due to several reasons.  
Keith groaned out, his lips forming a little pout. “As if you don't know, you shitty piece of a brother.”  
But Shiro only laughed. “You know I'm just mocking you lovingly. Still, I have to say: I'm proud of my little sibling! He has grown to be a true heartbreaker!”  
  
But Keith only rolled his eyes. If it would have been physically possible through the distance between them, he would have kicked his elbow in his ribs so hard now. It was not like Keith was a popular guy or anything!  
“Ey, don't talk yourself down! Ashlyn Rice wouldn't chose just _any_ _one_ to go out with her. Especially not for prom night, which is such an important moment in the life of every young high school girl!”, Takashi mused on.  
Ugh, this was getting disgusting!  
Very kindly Keith tried to ignore him.  
But this was easier said than done.

* * *

 

It was one week until prom.

All senior year's students were asked to return their books today.  
Most of the people whose way he crossed were dressed in sweatpants, loose shirts and their hair tied up messily. Some covered it with a base cap, others just let the mess be regarded in its finest beauty. Why being pretty when no one fucking cared anymore.  
  
Keith was muscling a heavy bag of school stuff over to the library. As soon as he arrived he wanted to die. There were several lines of students, each sorted according to their classes, who waited for the completely overwhelmed librarian to accept their stuff so that they could finally venture out of this halls of stress, doom and pain it had been for all of them the last two months. No, like, _really_ , getting your A-level was a fucking hard piece of shit. Not because of all the stuff you had to learn in order to pass, but all the additional tests and teachers pressuring how important this was and how much their future depended on it, causing more than a few students to collapse from exhaustion and anxiety of how their life would go if their exams didn't work out. Sweet, sweet senior year's life!

Finally it was his turn. He had waited for the last fifty minutes and he swore if he had to wait for just another second his feet were to fall off!  
Why were so many students here anyway? He was more than certain he had never seen at least 30 percent of them even _once_ in his entire school carreer.  
The people around him were throwing their books on the librarian's desk. Of course, everyone simply wanted to get rid off them. They had been stuck in them nosedeep for the last weeks, some even longer than others if they had to retake one or the other exam.  
Carefully he placed the books on the wooden desk, the librarian giving him a grateful nod of her head.  
At least some students had manners.

Outside the library people stood in groups. It was almost the same as every other day but this time they were so much louder. They were discussing their plans after graduation and what they'd do on their first day of summer and how they'd enjoy that all this hell of a school life was finally over.  
Keith knew that all of this was pathetic.  
He had dealt with all the stuff earlier than everyone else and what was ahead of them was the hassle of signing into an appropriate university, finding a new apartment hella fast, move out and stand on their own feet and meanwhile get an additional internship managed in order to be accepted for their university of desire.  
The thought of relaxing was a good joke!

Today felt different.  
He knew he'd never come back here. And this made him feel nostalgic.  
He still remembered the first time he stepped into the large hallway of the school, walls plastered with posters and lockers placed all along the large corridor. He felt so tiny as he walked through, how intimidated he was when he opened the door to his classroom where the first students were waiting. How he took a seat somewhere far in the back of the room, trying to avoid everyone's gaze as he waved his big brother a good bye who had accompanied him before his first class started.  
As he wandered through the floors of the large building all those memories popped up.  
The stairs he fell down and broke an arm for the first time, the dark brown stain on the ceiling of the chemistry lab from when he failed an experiment and heated up the chemicals for too long, the marvellous sight from the school roof and the beautiful skyline of the city he saw from up there.  
He would miss this place so much.

Outside in the yard people were selling yearbooks.  
Keith himself found it a stupid tradition, because why the fuck would he purchase a book every year and waste his money on a thing where all kinds of ugly faces he didn't care for anyway were printed in. He had always been a loner and had never been fond about the people around him, he enjoyed silence and a calm, quiet atmosphere. People usually only were a disturbance in that scenario.  
Still he made the effort to get one this year. His brother made him buy a copy, saying he would regret it if he didn't, and maybe one day he would finally find some joy in looking at old pictures of himself, pictures of their school trips or student's favourite places to spend their time on the campus.  
Again he was waiting in line, watching the people who bounced through the crowds asking everyone to sign it. No one stopped in front of him though.  
Usually everyone would write some kind words in it and sign with their name, but there really wasn't anyone who he had made some fond memories with, as he reflected on himself now. Maybe this was one thing he should change at university. Make friends, go out … Enjoy the life while he was young.  
When it was his turn he paid quickly and tried to venture out of the crowd of people fast.  
Too many in a too tiny place!

Stepping out in a quieter part of the school yard he could finally breath again. Okay … one last time to be nostalgic, then he should probably go.  
And 'one last time to be nostalgic' apparently included another interesting encounter as it seemed.  
He was laying down in the grass far from the noise all the students made. This here had been another of his favourite places to get some rest and focus again on what was important. The old maple tree threw a shadow over his face making the merciless burning sun of late June a little more bearable.  
Birds chirped as a little breeze softly caressed his smooth, milk-white skin and little stones were cracking under someone's feet.  
He squinted an eye open only the smallest bit. Who was disturbing his peace now?  
  
“If this isn't the mighty mullet!”  
Someone tall and slender approached. A pair of blue eyes were fixating his resting body.  
Keith opened one eye, lifting a brow.“And who are you?”, he asked, definetly far beyond amused by this sudden intrusion of his highly valued privacy.  
“Uh … the name's Lance?? U know? Physics class? Sports class? Practically every class you've attended??”  
The young man with perfectly made up brown hair frowned, gesturing widely.  
“Sorry, I don't remember.”  
Well, Keith _did_ remember. But he wouldn't admit this.  
  
The intruder gave him an indignant huff.  
“How can't you remember?? We were rivals! Lance and Keith, head on head! Oh common!”  
Wow, was he getting upset or anything?  
“Sorry, never heard of.” Keith sighed. Could he leave him alone, please?  
He was still trying to figure some stuff out and as long as he didn't know how to address this, talking to Lance McClain would be of no use.  
“Anyway. What do you want?”  
“Tch.” Sulkily Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I wanted to ask you if you'd sign my year book but as it appears to me, Mr. 'I'm too cool to bother with the fucking world and I don't fucking care that I dumped the most beautiful girl at school' is too busy with being emo.”  
Uhm …. was this supposed to be an insult?  
“Let me guess. You asked Ashlyn out and she didn't want to go with you?”, the Kogane analysed plainly.  
The snappy noise the other one made was more than a definite answer to him.  
Giving him another sigh Keith finally lifted himself up to sit comfortably in the high grass.  
“I mean why _would you dump a girl like her?!!!_ ”, Lance continued to ramble. Ugh, he have had enough of this talk with his brother already. “I would fucking dump my girlfriend to go with someone like _her_.”  
“Then you are a very bad choice of a partner.” With this dry reply he snatched the year book out of Lance's hand and with a pen he picked out of his pocket he signed on the inner cover.  
“And now please excuse me.” Placing it back in the other one's palms he got up and turned his back to him.  
He was done here.  
There was nothing left to do and he should head home now and enjoy the last remaining days together with the only member of his family he had left.  
  


* * *

 

It was one day until prom.

Keith was sitting in the auditorium with his older brother to his left. Both were dressed in a matching black and white suit, Keith's outfit with an additional fly to make him stand out a little more than older one of the pair. Only that this marvellous outfit was covered by a hideous robe and ruined by one of those stupid square hats. At least the deep shade of a dark whine-red complimented his teint.  
Student after student was called to the front to receive their graduation certificate, music played festively.  
As it was his turn he rose proudly.  
  
“Keith Kogane, valedictorian. Highest score in every class.”  
Carefully he made his way to the stage where the headmaster waited to shake his hand to congratulate him on his huge success and to give him his blessings and best wishes for the future.  
Loud clapping emerged from the crowd of students, parents and teachers.  
It had been unexpected for most of them but honestly he had never been a stupid boy. All the time he worked hard on making this happen, his status as an introvert keeping him from getting in touch with too much distraction by other people. He didn't hang out at nights where he was supposed to be studying, he didn't have to worry about silly sports matches some time in the exam period and most of all he had no distracting girlfriend that kept him from doing his work.  
Someone amongst the people was clapping especially loud and as his eyes flickered over the crowd he saw his brother standing there, the proudest smile on his face and cheering for him.  
His heart lit up in joy and he just felt like giving him the tightest and gentlest hug in his entire life. Never would he have come this far without the unlimited support and love of his brother.  
  
When he took his seat back next to him he was wrapped in a bear hug.  
“I am so fucking proud! You've made it! You've graduated.” Shiro felt like his heart was so swollen with pride it would burst out of his chest any second.  
Keith gave him a mischievous smile, a little nod. “Now, leave me be and let me sit straight again! You're catching everyone's attention and the ceremony isn't over yet!”, he whispered as he straightened his robe and adjusted himself in his seat again.  
They could talk more later!

After the ceremony came the parade where all graduates marched along the campus, someone of the student corpse would hold a speech and then they would throw their hats and papers into the air and celebrate their freedom.  
It was after that parade that Keith was standing on some end of the huge baseball court together with Takashi and watched a small group of people from a little distance.  
“Come on, Keith. Don't be shy now.”, his sibling's voice whispered softly.  
It was a little, or let's better say large, family Keith had been watching for a while now. People of all ages, small boys, big girls and a set of loving parents. And in the middle of them a tall young man with a goofy grin and a stupid hat identical to his own.  
  
“I- I can't do this, Takashi, _please!!!!”  
_ “Now get your shit together. You're a Shirokogane and you can kick people's butts! This should be a piece of cake for you! You've had your eyes on him for four fucking years now, now be brave enough and _do it!_ ”  
Takashi gave him a little reassuring push and Keith stumbled forward.  
This was a bad idea. This was such. A bad. Idea.  
He had played out this scenario in his head a thousand times. But actually doing it was _so different_.  
A last time he mustered up all the courage he had.  
He took a deep breath, released the air after counting to ten. Then he opened his eyes, the sternest look on his face.  
Okay, he was ready!  
Almost casually he took a step forward.  
Standing there, his head held high and completely focused, he shouted over half the baseball field.  
“Ey, McClain!”  
  
The large family turned around in surprise. Wasn't this the young boy that received that special diploma for being the best student in his year?  
Their third oldest son shifted his head to face him directly. He knew that voice!  
“What do _you_ want, Kogane? Mock me because I'm only number two in class ranking?!” Lance's voice was full of spite as he replied him.  
And Keith? He only gave him the smuggest grin he had ever seen.  
“Just casually asking you out for prom tomorrow!”, he shouted over the court.  
For a mere five seconds Lance's features slipped. He wanted- _WHAT?!!!  
  
_ “Are you shitting me, Kogane?!”, Lance shouted back.  
Something he didn't need to do.  
The raven-haired young man was coming to a hold in front of him.  
“I'm a hundred percent serious, McClain”, he answered him, the grin on his face never fading. “So, wanna come?”  
Lance looked baffled. Speechless. Completely mind-blown. He didn't know what to say now.  
“Alright! I'll pick you up. … And make sure to wear proper shoes~” Keith pointed down at a pair of worn out, super highly fashionable sneakers the taller one was wearing.  
“Do you have a problem with my shoes?!!” Lance gasped.  
Was this his only problem? Really?  
“I will take this answer as a yes.” Keith turned around with a wave of his hand. “Make sure to be ready at seven. I don't like to wait!”  
And with this he left the scene and a completely bummed out Lance.  
Never has he ever expected something like this to happen.  
Keith Kogane, that stupid guy with this stupid hairstyle and that stupid cropped jacket, who had told him he didn't knew him had just-  
Lance groaned internally.  
He _did_ know who he was.  
He _did_ recognize him immediately that day he approached him.  
_And he fucking asked him to go out with him tomorrow!  
_ Wait …. did this mean that he dumped that girl because of _him?!!!  
_ What a sly bastard!!!  
He asked him in front of his whole family, with no place to escape, using the moment of surprise and leaving him no chance to say no. In front of the whole school!  
No pick-up line, no flowers, just straight into his face.  
_This was the smoothest, smuggest way_ _to invite someone to prom_ _Lance_ _could_ _even_ _think of._

 

* * *

 

The day of prom.

Fumbling with the collar of his suit he waited at the front door of a giant housing. Burgundy silk was framing his features, the tailor-made suit fitted skin tight, making his elegant slim built and long legs stick out beautifully.  
He held his raven hair tied together with a ribbon of matching deep red lace.  
It was ten minutes until seven and punctuality had always been very important to him.  
  
When he was finally satisfied with himself he rung the door bell.  
First it was silent, then he heard quick steps stumbling down a huge stair and the door flicked open.  
“Ah, good evening, Mr. Kogane.”  
An older woman opened the door for him. She was like half a head smaller than him, had soft round features and the same sapphire-blue eyes as a certain someone he was waiting for. Frilly long locks curled down her shoulders.  
“Please come in. Lance is almost done, but you know how boys are at this age. If he is not looking perfect he isn't leaving the house. At least that's what he said to me this morning.”  
She gave him an amused wink.

The inside of the McClain estate was as big as it looked from outside. There were several rooms, each labelled either with kid's names or the purpose the room was used for.  
“Please, make yourself comfortable as you wait. I'll bring you tea and cookies.”  
“It's fine! It's fine, Mrs. McClain, please no trouble because of me.”  
Keith carefully sat down on the sofa and looked around the living room. “Also, you can just call me Keith, okay?”  
Mrs. McClain smiled a little. “It's no trouble, don't worry, kid. You are much less trouble than Lance has been the last twenty-four hours, trust me.”  
She disappeared into the kitchen where he could swear the scent of some freshly made apple pie was sneaking through the slid of the kitchen door. Did she make the effort to bake just for this evening?  
  
The living room walls was decorated with several pictures. Some were children's drawings, some family photos where he could count eleven heads in total. They all looked so similar and he assumed it to be the whole family of his classmate. Not all of the eleven had been at their graduation yesterday.  
When the woman with the soft brown hair reappeared she carried a tray with some slices of cake, two little cups and a steaming teapot that she carefully placed on the living room table.  
“You have a lot of children.”, Keith remarked, pointing carefully at one of those pictures he had looked at for the past few minutes.  
“I do, I do. But some of my little birds have already left the nest early and my smartest one is the next one in row.”  
She took a seat next to him and offered him some of the deliciously smelling masterpieces of bakery. “They grow older too fast. Our house has gotten so quiet and now my oldest girl is up helping her little brother to get ready for prom.” She sighed a little, chuckled then.  
“I'm sure that's how ever mother feels when her little son grows into a young adult and he leaves for something bigger.  
My Lance has always been the liveliest of all but also the most pleasant one of the kids. His little sisters are crazy about him and they are such brother children that my husband and I sometimes wonder if we are still needed. I hope your mom didn't have to suffer such a heartache as I do right now.”  
Ah … that ..  
“I uhm … don't really know my parents. I've been living with my brother ever since.”, he quietly answered.  
Mrs. McClain's nostalgic smile turned into an apologetic one. “Oh my, I'm sorry then, dear! I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything!”  
“It's okay, Mrs McClain. I'm not too mad about it. Living with my brother has always allowed me a kind of … freedom?”  
He hardly knew how to properly explain. He wasn't good in emotional conversations.  
“I get this. Now eat up and I'm sure Lance will be ready then.  
Stacy is helping him upstairs with his hair and I think his dad is out with the rest of the kids. Lance insisted that they won't be here when you arrive. He thought this would unnerve you and really, it has been cute how annoyed he was by the smaller one's teasings about his date for tonight.  
I'm sure the twins wanted to get to know you badly. Lance had been rambling about you a lot and I was pleasantly surprised seeing you make the move to ask him out yesterday. It was about time someone finally did this!”

Another ten minutes passed until clattering was heard from the hallways.  
His mother had engaged her son's guest in a serious talk about Lance.  
They were laughing, looking through some family photobooks when Lance stepped into the room.  
  
His cheeks were reddened as he saw the young man sitting casually on his sofa, looking the most breathtaking he had ever seen someone in his whole life.  
“I-I'm ready ….”, he made the others took notice of him.  
Keith's head lifted up and a little smile graced this beautiful small lips of his.  
Oh god, this was-  
Lance had never seen him smile. Never in his whole school life where he glanced at him, never at the class trips and not even in the amusement park they visited at their last class trip. And now he sat there and almost knocked him off his feet with this adorable smile of his.  
“You are late.”  
Arg, god damn, he knew why he hated Keith! He was always so … so … disciplined and on point and-!!!  
Okay, he didn't hate him. But a little “Hey~” would have done so much better in this situation.  
  
Actually he wasn't sure what to do now.  
He had spent all day his nerves completely wrecked, the last night furiously talking to his best friend over the phone and telling him of all the crazy stuff that has happened at the ceremony. And Hunk? That idiot had only laughed at him and wished him best luck. Sure, for someone like him this was easy to say. Hunk had dated his girlfriend since they were five or so and they had been inseparable ever since.  
  
But it was Keith who took initiative and stood up.  
“Thanks a lot for the tea and food, Mrs McC.”, he bowed to his mother and made a beeline towards him.  
_Mrs. McC?!!!!_ Did they have a bonding moment while he was busy or what?  
His big sister behind him stiffled a laugh. Stupid idiot sister she was!!!  
“Make sure to be back at twelve!”, his mom called after them.  
“Not gonna make a promise I'm not sure I can keep~”, the smaller one, who apparently was his date for tonight, sing-sanged and interlocked their hands with each other.  
Wait - …. They held – hands?!!!  
“Have a nice evening boys!”, she waved her goodbyes to them.  
And Lance didn't miss the “And don' forget to use condoms” his sister whispered behind their back.  
He gave her a death glare over his shoulder just before the door fell shut behind them.  
First: He always carried a condom in his purse just in case. And second: They wouldn't fucking need it tonight, okay?!  
It was not like they were fucking dating- Or ... was it? …

Polite like a true gentleman Keith opened the passenger's door for him to take a seat. Lance was blinking a little irritated, there was a flower brooch laying on the padding his lovely butt was supposed to sit on.  
“I thought a flower bouquet would be too cheesy”, Keith explained simply.  
Lance was a bit baffled by this.  
  
After he buckled himself into the seat he was quiet.  
Queen was gently playing on the radio as the Kogane drove them to the ball house.  
“Uhm ….” Lance didn't really know how to start a conversation.  
He felt so awkward sitting in here. They had not exchanged but one sentence ever since yesterday.  
“You … look good.”, he tried. Immediately regretting it and starting to hate himself for saying so. He would get an awful comment on this, he was sure.  
But instead he received a smile-lipped “Thanks.” and a shyly added “… you look amazing as well.”  
Uh …. This had been a compliment, right?  
  
“Uhm … May I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.” Keith fumbled with the gear leaver.  
Lance bit his lip.  
Ah, this was so weird. All of this here was. Not weird-weird like in bad-weird though.  
“… Why did you ask me out?”  
This question had been on his mind the whole night. He got that maybe Ashlyn Rice wasn't everyone's dream girl, but he wondered why someone would ask out a person he barely knew.  
But Keith only glanced at him from the side.  
“Obvious reasons.” was his straight answer.  
Well .. maybe now this wasn't so straight anymore. If he, uh, regarded that he was a guy as well and stuff.  
“Is it obvious?”, the McClain then asked. His emphasis put on the first half of his question.  
“It's either super obvious or you are super stupid.”  
“Ey!!!”  
Why did Keith always have to be so mean?  
“I've been watching you since I saw you sitting in the front row of my physics class in middle school.”, Keith interrupted his complaints. “I made my master's degree in staring holes in your back during high school.” How couldn't Lance have noticed?! Keith really didn't understand this.  
  
“Wait … I thought you hated me!”  
“Sure, I hate you so much that I invited you to prom night in hopes for a romantic date with you I have been wanting to ask you for since three years.”  
The sarcasm was strong in this one.  
Lance blinked. Lance blinked twice.  
“So you don't hate me..?”  
_“WOAAAAAAH!!!!_ _How freaking dense can a person be?!!”  
_ Keith's foot slammed the break hard. With a loud creak the wheels of the car came to a stop just in front of the ballhouse entrance.  
“Get out, you buffoon! And when I parked the car and come back I don't wanna hear _any_ other stupid question.”

When Keith returned Lance had found answers.  
He had frantically messaged his best friend asking for a useful advice and what the Kogane could have meant by this words. And Hunk's explanations had been very instructive. How couldn't Lance have noticed this earlier?  
  
Delicately he poked the pin of the blue rose brooch through the lining of the chest pocket of his neatly made tuxedo for this evening.  
A warm feeling was bubbling in his chest as he waited for the Kogane's arrival.  
“You are back.”, Lance blinked at him. Gently he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers with each other.  
Keith's face showed satisfaction.  
Good, Lance had gotten what was up. And he had understood that the high school crush all the fuzz had been about, was Lance himself.  
  
“Ready?”, Keith asked him as they were standing in front of the massive, wooden gate of ebony.  
“Ready when you are.”  
Lance grinned back at him as they entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Lance had a crush on Keith aswell. Definetly he had one for quite a while, but he'd never admit it after he spent his whole high school life flirting with girls to distract himself from it.  
> Also supportive Hunk explains the gay to his probably very bisexual best friend.
> 
> I thought about writing a second story from Lance's perspective to give a little more insight in his emotions.  
> Let me know if this would be of any interest!
> 
> I'd be happy for comments and kudos if you liked this work!  
> See you next time!


End file.
